Wyvern Claw
by I-Aten't-Dead
Summary: Follow the mages of Wyvern Claw as they try to overcome their past, enemies, but also try to save their guild from falling apart. The guild once famous for it's trustworthiness is now the target of doubt and malicious rumors, its members will now have to try to get to the bottom of the reason why. But with its guild master keeping it secret from them, can they? SYOC story, open.


**Prologue**

The wind playfully rustled leaves and caressed tombstones as it moved through the graveyard, the sun and slight wind a stark contrast to the black mood of a lone woman staring at a particular grave. She bent down to place a fresh bouquet of flowers at its base, her long, red hair shadowing her face. This woman was Carol Marrick, the current guild master of Wyvern Claw and a strong mage in her own right. At the moment however she looked like a broken woman; stress lines and wrinkles marred her face, perhaps more than what her 46 years of living should have caused her. Haunted grey eyes stared at the names engraved in the stone as she crouched in front of it, a callused hand traced the letters delicately the gold ring on her ring finger glinting in the sunlight.

"If you could see what I've done to your beloved guild you'd probably be turning in your grave." Carol rasped out, bitterness lacing her words as her thin lips quirked up in a bitter half smile. "It's ironic isn't it? You loved the guild more than your own child so you failed as a father, yet I love my own child more than my guild so I fail as its master."

She retracted her hand as it finished tracing the name, Jonathan Marrick, and dragged it through her hair letting out a tired sigh. For a moment she looked ancient, whatever burdens she had weighing her down and aging her beyond her years. "I can't bring myself to regret what I did, only that the guild suffers because of it."

The wind playfully rustled her hair as she sat there, waiting. For what she wasn't sure; maybe answers that would never come, or a sign she had made the right, or perhaps wrong, decision. Their reputation was now suffering because of her actions; missions and therefore money would be much harder to come by. They were lucky the mayor of Geranium still allowed them to reside in the city, even if the city's reputation might suffer because of their presence.

"Master… We've packed everything, though I'm not sure there'll be enough space in the new guild hall for it all…" _Because it's much smaller and cheaper than what we had_ , went unsaid by the tall man who had spoken. His dark green hair was cropped short and brown eyes stared emotionlessly at Carol. The man was wearing a blue knitted sweater with a white pattern, brown trousers and a pair of dark grey boots. His comfortable clothing choice clashing with his cold and stiff facial expression. The horrific burn scars marring the bottom half of his face only served to make his face look scarier.

"I see… I suppose we'll just have to figure something out, we always do." She said and stood up, brushing dirt off from her black skirt, and adjusted her white blouse. "How are the others doing, Deuce?"

The man, Deuce, regarded her silently for a moment before answering coldly. "Confusion, anger, disbelief… those are the emotions currently swirling around. They… We would probably be able to better understand if we actually knew what was going on!" The last part of his sentence was almost shouted, coldness giving way for anger the more he spoke. "All we know is that Karn was in some sort of trouble and you went to investigate. Then you come back alone, Karn is gone, the guild is on probation -courtesy of the Magic Council - and we have to pay a hefty fine, which means we can't afford to keep the guild house. What is going on?!"

Deuce was breathing heavily at the end of his rant, searching his guild masters face for any reaction to his words. Carol's face, however, had closed off, her expression carefully blank as she stared back at him. He could feel the temperature drop, and his breath came out in white puffs. Carol's loss of control of her magic betrayed the emotions that Deuce no doubt boiled beneath her calm façade.

"The Magic Council and I had a disagreement and that is all you need to know." Her voice cut clearly across the graveyard, but her eyes were fixated on a point beyond Deuce's shoulder. Her guilt making her unable to meet his eyes.

"Master..!" He tried to protest, but got cut off.

"As your guild master I'm ordering you to drop it, Deuce." This time she met his eyes, anger, guilt and another emotion he couldn't identify glittering in their depths.

"First made a mistake when he named you guild master!" He spat before storming off, pretending not to hear the whispered "I know".

 **A/N:**

Characters:

Carol Marrick – me

Deuce – me 

As I'm sure you've gathered this is a Fairy Tail syoc, and it's my first time writing one so I hope I can do it and your characters justice. Here's some info regarding the story:

\- The circumstances around the guild and the guild master will come to light as the story progresses, but this will not revolve around that. Instead it gave me an excuse to write about a guild that's in the middle of change and not for the better, and how the this affects the mages in the guild.

\- Wyvern Claw used to have a reputation as a strong and efficient guild, one you could trust. However at the moment their reputation is in tatters, while the reason for their probationary status and heavy fine is kept secret by the council and the Wyvern Claw guild master Carol rumors are still running rampart.

\- Wyvern Claw has existed for 50 years, Carol's father Jonathan was its founder and the first guild master being so for 40 years before Carol got the title. The story is set in X796 

Other than that, the application and rules will be posted on my profile, I will only accept character applications by pm.


End file.
